Kuroshitsuji: Xilee Contract
by adamjonaxilee
Summary: Two weeks after being adopted, Adam Xilee's new parents are murdered at the Xilee manor. Adam runs and makes a contract with the demon Riley Twhall to avenge Adam's parents. While killing the people responsible for their deaths, Adam meets other nobles such as Ciel Phantomhive & Alois Trancy.
1. Chapter 1

Adam Xilee awoke in his bed, in his nearly empty room. Adam was adopted two weeks ago by the Earl Xilee and his wife Mia. The Earl Luke Xilee adopted a lot of children, Adam now has four brothers and five sisters. Adam walked out of his room, through the hallway, and to the kitchen where Mia was cooking breakfast for all of the kids.

"Good morning, Adam" Mia said with a smile.

"Good morning" Adam said, smiling back.

"Your father is at a meeting" Mia said while giving Adam a plate.

"Okay, thank you" Adam said.

"Adam, would you mind waking the rest of the children?" Mia asked.

"Not at all" Adam walked to wake the other children.

Adam went to the first room and knocked… nothing. He knocked louder and said "time for breakfast!" still nothing. Adam then opened the door and saw his brother in his bed very still. Adam walked up to his brother shook him and whispered "wake up, Riley, it's time for breakfast" Adam then saw that his brother had blood on him. Adam gasped as he discovered his brother has been murdered.

Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom. Adam heard gunshots outside the house break the glass windows. Adam quickly ducked when he heard the shots. When the shots stopped, Adam ran to the kitchen "Mia!" Adam yelled. "Adam!" Mia yelled, then screamed. "Mia!" Adam shouted. "Run Adam, run!"

Six more shots were fired and Adam had no choice but to run. Adam sees Luke running to the house. "Luke, get down!" Adam screams. Boom! Luke falls.

"Shit" Adam exclaims. Adam runs away from the manor as fast as he can. Adam runs until he can't anymore. He ran from Brixton to London. He knew the police wouldn't help him, there are a lot of crooked cops. So he is just trying to find a place to sleep.

The black haired fifteen year old walked around the streets of London, his new expensive clothes wet with his sweat, his dark brown eyes were filled with rage and shock. Adam wiped the sweat from his pale skin as he walked into a hotel. "I'd like to rent a room." Adam stated "Five pounds a night sir." the man behind the desk replied. Adam gave him five pounds and went into his room.

"How did this happen? It was just a regular morning." Adam started sobbing. "Adam." Adam heard a deep voice. "What?! Who's in here?!" Adam exclaimed. "I can help you avenge your parents' death" "How?" Adam asked. A tall male in a black suit walked from a dark part of the room. "You must make a contract with me first. I'm Riley Twhall." "Fine, Riley. What will happen after I avenge their deaths?" "Your soul will be mine." "Okay, it will be worth it." "Are you sure?" Riley asked. "Yes!" "Okay, when you wake up you will be back at your manor, Earl Xilee…


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in the main story.

Chapter 2

"Master, it is time to wake up." Riley said. Adam woke up slowly and saw that Riley had a tray with tea. "For breakfast today we have a lightly poached salmon accompanied by mint salad. I can also offer toast, scones, or pain de campagne. What would you like?" "a scone." Adam said half awake. "You have no plans for today, sir." Riley said.

Adam sat up on his bed, lightly rubbing the contract symbol on his neck. "Riley, how many people are responsible for my family's death?" the people responsible is a group called the Chinese Mafia with 38 members."

As Adam was getting dressed, Riley was telling him about other nobles. "Ciel Phantomhive is another noble with a demon butler. He is also highly respected in London as the queen's guard dog. Elizabeth Midford is Ciel's fiancée but does not have a demon butler." "I'd like to meet Ciel Phantomhive" Adam said.

-5 hours later, at the Phantomhive manor.-

Knock knock. "Master it is time for your afternoon tea." Sebastian said. "Come in" Ciel said. Sebastian walked into Ciels office with afternoon tea and a letter on his tray. "For tea this afternoon, we have earl grey." Sebastian said as he served the tea to Ciel. Sebastian then showed Ciel the letter on the tray. Ciel picked it up and read it while drinking his afternoon tea.

As a lot of people know, there were several murders at the Xilee manor. There were over twelve murderers, we know this because they dropped their guns. We don't know who the murderers were or why they killed the Xilee family. The Xilees were great friends with the queen and her majesty is devastated to say the least. Adam Xilee is the only survivor of the attack.

"Adam Xilee" Ciel muttered. "Would you like for me to schedule a visit to the Xilee manor?" Sebastian asked. "No, I know he will visit me soon enough, cancel my plans for the day. Ciel said. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian said.

Hey, guys, I'm sorry this chapter is very small. Unfortunately, this will be the last chapter I'll post for a while. I'm using someone else's computer and I'm saving up right now to get my own laptop. I now have half the amount I need. $100/$200


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Knock, knock. Sebastian opened the door. "Yes?" Sebastian asked. "Hello, I am Adam Xilee, this is my butler Riley Twhall. I would like to speak to Ciel" Adam said confidently. "Ah yes Adam Xilee, my master has been expecting you. Please come this way." Sebastian said. Adam and Riley followed Sebastian to Ciel's office. Sebastian knocked on Ciel's door. "Master, I have some visitors that would like to speak to you." Sebastian spoke through the door. "Come in."

Sebastian opened the door with Adam and Riley following him. Adam saw Ciel at his desk. "Ciel?" "Yes?" "Nice to meet you, I'm Adam Xilee." Adam said while shaking Ciel's hand. "Hello Adam, I've heard a lot about you, I'm terribly sorry about your family." Ciel said "Actually I have made a contract with Riley to avenge them." Ciel looked suprised "Oh, a demon butler?" Ciel asked. "Yes, I made a contract with him a few days ago." Adam said matter-of-factly while moving the collar to his button-up shirt to show his contract symbol.

"Well I'd be happy to help you with your contract." Ciel said. "I don't require any help, Ciel, thank you." Adam said. "Okay." Ciel said. " Have you killed any yet?" "No, I have not found any yet. I know they are part of the Chinese Mafia, though, 38 members." "Okay, well if you ever need help, just tell me." " Okay. Well it was nice meeting you, Ciel." " Nice meeting you too, Adam." Ciel said while shaking his hand again.

Adam and Riley left the Phantomhive Manor and stepped into a carriage. "Riley, I want you to find out who are part of the Chinese mafia. Do not kill them, do not confront them at all, do I make myself clear?" Riley bowed down and put his hand over his heart " Yes, my master." Riley then stood up and ran to fulfill his master's orders.

Adam looked out of the window while the carriage was going to his new manor. When he got to his manor, he went straight to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Target

"Master, it is time to wake up. For today we ha-" "Shut up!" Adam yelled, Riley was suprised by Adam's outburst. "Have you learned anything about the chinese mafia yet?" Adam asked. "Yes, I have gotten intel, the mafia's most recent member, Ichijo Yin, participated in killing your family to be accepted into the mafia." Riley answered. "Okay, let's go." Adam told Riley as he was getting dressed. "Yes, my master." Riley replied.

Adam and Riley walked to the middle of London, Riley all of a sudden stopped in front of a funeral parlor. "Why did we stop?" Adam asked while looking around. "Ichijo should be here soon." Riley said, also looking around. About four minutes later, Riley spotted a chinese middle-aged man, with a scar starting from the top of his nose down to his left cheekbone. "There." Riley said while walking to the man. Adam followed. Ichijo noticed them and started walking in the other direction. Adam and Riley started walking faster towards Ichijo. Ichijo started running, pushing through crowds and cutting through alley ways. Adam and Riley started running, with Ichijo still in their sight. Ichijo cut the an alley way that was a dead-end and turned around. Adam and Riley stopped 20 feet away from Ichijo. Adam took the gun concealed in his pocket out and cocked it, ready to fire. Ichijo walked slowly towards them, turned around, and ran to the alley wall. Adam was suprised and shot at him, two bullets missed. When he was at the wall, he kicked his feet up and started to climb up the wall. Adam shot two bullets at Ichijo's left leg, both going through his thigh. Ichijo didn't stop climbing though and he reached the top. Adam and Riley both climbed up the building.

When Adam and Riley got to the top, Ichijo was two buildings away, jumping over the alley ways of london. Adam and Riley were running and jumping to Ichijo. Riley was faster than Adam, and tackled Ichijo before Adam was on the same building. Ichijo was trying to break free from Riley's choke hold, as Adam got to the same building. "Break his leg, Riley." "Yes, my master." Riley said while covering Ichijo's mouth. Riley broke Ichijo's leg with a sudden and strong punch. Crack! Ichijo's scream was muffled by Riley's hand. Riley let go of Ichijo, knowing he could not get away with his broken leg. Adam once again cocked his gun and aimed it at Ichijo. "Wait, please! I'll tell you anything, please don't kill me! Ichijo said, trying not to scream in agony from his leg breaking. "Hmmm. Riley, was this all of the information you have gotten?" Adam asked, not taking his eyes off of Ichijo. "Yes, sir." Riley replied. "Ichijo! who is the leader of the mafia?!" Adam asked. "I don't know! Please don't kill me! I've never met the leader!" Ichijo yelled, hiding his face behind his hands. "Then you are of no use to me." Adam said, aiming the gun directly at Ichijo's forehead. "No!" Ichijo yelled. Boom!

It started raining as soon as Ichijo's head hit the roof. "Get rid of the body, Riley." Adam commanded. "But first, cut off his head, and send it to the mafia." Riley smiled and replied with, "Yes, my master." Riley then picked up Ichijo's body, and walked off of the building.

Adam put his gun back in the holster, climbed off of the building and, walked around London. Adam hasn't eaten yet, and was very hungry. He looked for a restruant, but then he found a cafe. He decided to go into the cafe and buy some tea and scones. The cafe was packed, every table was occupied. Adam walked up to the cashier, "Good afternoon, sir. May I have a cup of Earl Grey, and 3 scones?" Adam asked nicely. "Certainly, sir. That will be 10 crowns" The cashier replied. Adam pulled 10 crowns out of his pocket and gave it to the cashier. We will give you your tea and scones soon, sir. Adam walked to a table with one other person sitting there. "Excuse me, miss" The lady looked up from the book she was reading. "May I sit here?" "Of course!" The lady said with a cheery voice. Adam sat in the chair and started a conversation with the lady. "What's your name?" "Cecilia." she said with a smile. "You?" "I'm Adam." Adam said. "What are you reading?" "The ShadowMaker." "Great book." Adam said. "Yes, it is very interesting." Cecilia said."Here's your tea, and here's your scones." An employee said in a cheery voice, almost singing. "Thank you, sir." Adam tipped the employee.

Adam and Cecilia talked for a very long time, until the cafe closed. When it closed, Cecilia told Adam that she would like to talk to him more, but that she had to go to her manor. Adam agreed and said he had to go to his manor as well. Cecilia hugged Adam and walked away. Adam started walking to his manor, when Riley came from the direction of the manor in a carriage. Adam stepped into the carriage and Riley turned the carriage around and went to the manor.

"A successful kill, master" Riley said while dressing Adam in his night clothes. "Good, I want you to find more information about the chinese mafia, this will be your nightly task, while I'm sleeping." "Yes, my master" Riley said. Riley left and Adam went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Prologue to Ep1

I don't own any characters in the anime Kuroshitsuj (Black Butler). Kuroshitsuji is owned by Yana Toboso.

Adam awoke in his bed, strangely before his butler came into his room. Knock knock. Adam looked over to the door. The door opened, and Riley came through. "Goodmorning, my master. For today, we have full moon drop, accompanied by pain de campagne." Riley said, expecting his master to yell like the morning before. "Full moon drop?" Adam asked while bringing the cup of strange tea near his nose to smell. "Yes, it is a rather rare tea, made at the night of a full moon. I saw it as a great small reward for killing your first target." Riley said.

Adam was dressed in a suit, black dress pants, white button-up shirt, black tie, black vest, and a black jacket. As Adam was walking out of the manor and to the carriage, he told Riley, "We need more servants, when I'm asleep, this will be your task, for tonight and tomorrow night only. Go back to getting information after you have recruited three servants." "Yes, sir." Riley said as he stepped into the carriage.

"I have found out the name of three recruits, Kyniko Li, Nikamo Runi, Asimo Wei." Riley said. "Okay, capture them and take them to the manor, after you do that, come back." "Yes, my master" Riley stepped out of the carriage. Adam looked out of the window as he called the driver at the front of the carriage, "Driver, please take me to the Phantomhive manor." "Certainly, sir." the driver replied.

Adam arrived at the manor and knocked on the door. Someone other than Sebastian answered the door. "Yes?" Adam had a puzzled expression on his face. "Sir?" the butler asked. "Sorry, I was expecting someone else." "That is quite alright, sir. Please come in, I'm Tanaka." Tanaka said. Adam walked in, and saw that the manor was empty, besides the servants. "Where is Ciel?" Adam asked while looking around. "Master Phantomhive is out, he will be back soon, sir." Tanaka stated. "Okay, would you mind if I stayed here until Ciel came back?" "Of course not, sir. Please follow me." Tanaka said, while waving his hand to signal for Adam to follow. Adam followed Tanaka to the manor sitting room. "Wait here, sir. I will tell master Phantomhive that you are here, when he gets here." Tanaka said.

When Tanaka shut the door, Adam heard a strange hissing sound and "ho, ho,ho." from the other side. Adam chose to ignore the sound and looked around the sitting room. Adam stood up and picked up the various books on a shelf, they were all books of unsolved crimes. _It looks like Ciel is very serious about his job,_ Adam thought. As Adam put the book back on the shelf, Ciel opened the door. "Adam, what is it?" Ciel asked, rather rudely. "I've just come to tell you I've killed my first target. If you see the target, please blame it on an animal." Adam asked politely. "Hmmm.." Ciel thought aloud. "You know that even though we both have demon butlers, it is my job to send murderers to jail, right?" Ciel asked retoricaly. "Yes, I do but I'm asking you as a friend, not as a criminal. Please Ciel." Adam pleaded. "You are not my friend, Adam. You are just a pawn to me, but I suppose I can do you this favor." Ciel hesitantly stated. "You better not betray me, Adam." "I won't." Adam said. "Good, now don't come tomorrow, because I have a meeting with Mr. Damiano." Ciel instructed. "Okay." Adam said.

Adam got into the carriage and told the driver to take him to his manor. As he got to his estate, he saw Riley at the front door. Riley bowed, "Hello, my master." "Do you have the targets, Riley?" Adam asked. "Yes, master." Riley replied. Riley walked to the cellar, with Adam following. "Here they are, my master." Riley said. There were three men in three different cells, they all looked at Adam, scared out of their minds. "P- please, s- sir! Don't hurt us!" one of them pleaded. "What did they have to do with my family's death?" Adam asked. "They were one of the six shooters." Riley informed Adam. Adam looked at the three targets. "Why did you kill my family?" Adam asked. "We were told to! It was nothing personal!" one of the targets yelled. "Who told you to kill them?!" Adam yelled back. "We don't know his name! He's called the black fox!" the target told Adam. "Remember that, Riley." Adam commanded. "Yes, master." Riley replied. "Okay, targets, since you are not giving me the information I need, you have no purposes for life," Adam said. "but, since I'm a very nice person, I will give you a chance to live." This slightly angered Riley but he chose to be quiet. "Behind you is a door going out to my backyard, 4 acres of flat land, at the end of my backyard, there is a fence small enough to jump over. While you will be running to the fence, I will be shooting at you from a balcony. Get ready." Adam walked up to the third floor balcony, as Riley was amazed at his master giving the targets false hope. '_The taste of my master's soul is influenced by his imagination and personality. It will be worth waiting to eat his soul.'_ Riley thought.

Adam grabbed a rifle, made sure it was loaded, and pulled a lever that made the doors open. The three targets started running. "This is where the fun begins!" Adam exclaimed as he aimed. One of the three targets tried to zig-zag to avoid being shot, so Adam aimed for him first. He aimed through the scope. On target, off target, on target, off target, Zig-zag. Boom! "Hahaha!" Adam laughed. The target moved in the way of the bullet, once he zig-zagged. Adam quickly reloaded, and aimed. The second target tried running and ducking every few seconds. Adam waited for the target to duck to shoot him in the head. The target acted like he was going to duck but didn't. Adam shot the back of his foot. The target almost instantly fell on his face. "Haha!" Adam laughed again. He let the target stay there as he aimed at the last target. Ironically, the last target didn't do anything but run and he made it the farthest. "Congratulations, Nikamo Runi!" Adam yelled as he shot Nikamo in the head. Boom! Adam left the target that got shot in the back of the foot to bleed out.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2: Engaging Servants

Adam decided to retire early for the night. "Riley, while I'm asleep, you are going to recruit servants." Adam commanded as he got ready for bed. "Yes, my master." Riley bowed. He left the room and went to do the task.

Faeduntu Vercianiss was paid by his boss to assassinate her majesty, Queen Victoria. Faeduntu looked through the scope of his signature rifle, and aimed at her majesty. "I apologize, your majesty." he muttered. "Well, hello there." Faeduntu heard a voice. He aimed at the person dressed in black. "Who the hell are you!?" Faeduntu loudly whispered. The man pushed the barrel of Faeduntu's rifle to the side. "My name is Riley Twhall." Riley answered.

"What do you want?" Faeduntu asked as he lowered his sniper rifle. "I want to warn you about what will happen after you assassinate the queen," Riley answered. "What will you do?" Faeduntu asked. "It's not about what I'll do, I won't do anything. Her majesty's guards are expecting an assassin to come here, they are searching all around right now. If you shoot her majesty, the guards will kill you." Riley warned. "W-what? Did you tell them?" Faeduntu aimed at Riley. Riley raised his hands, pretending to be scared. "D-don't shoot," he joked.

"You really don't think I won't?" Faeduntu asked. "Nope," Riley said. Faeduntu shot. Boom! Faeduntu looked out of the scope, Riley wasn't there. _'what?' _Faeduntu thought. "You've good aim, Faeduntu," Riley said, standing behind him. Riley took his sniper rifle and aimed it at him. Faeduntu put his hands up. "You're going to shoot me?" "No, listen to me. Your boss told her majesty's guards about you. They want you dead." Riley explained. "So, you're here to kill me? They'll kill you, too." Faeduntu said. "I could kill you. Why don't you give me a reason not to kill you?" "I won't beg for my life, but I am useful as an assassin." Faeduntu said. "What else can you do?" Riley asked. "You mean as a servant? I know how to cook." Riley threw Faeduntu's rifle at him. "You are now the head chef at the Xilee manor. Now, go. You have a busy day, tomorrow."

Olive Wilson is running from a group of thugs. "Leave me alone!" she screamed. "Come back here, harlot!" the thugs yelled as they chased her. She ran into an alley and the thugs chased her. Riley sat at the top of a building and watched what she would do. She turned around and the thugs ran to her. Olive fought back at the thugs, she puched and kicked them, and tried to run. "Get back here!" a thug tackled her.

The thugs held her down. "Let me go!" Olive screamed. "We're going to treat you how a harlot like you 'ought to be treated!" a thug yelled. Riley jumped down and pulled the thugs off of Olive. "What the hell!?" a thug yelled. Riley took out knives and forks and threw them at the thugs.

"Are you okay, miss?" Riley held out his hand. Olive took his hand. "Thank you so much," she hugged him. "I am in your debt," she said. "It's okay, you don't need to do anything." "No, there must be something you want," she said in a seductive tone. "I could be a servant, I have experience as a maid." "I suppose, you are now the head maid at the Xilee manor." Riley said. They both returned to the manor. "Get some sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 6

"My master, it's time to wake up," Riley woke Adam. "For breakfast, we have a traditional English breakfast, eggs, bacon, sausages, fried bread, baked beans and mushrooms." Adam sat up in his bed, "Quite the breakfast," he replied. "Did you recruit any servants?" "Yes sir, they are waiting in the foyer," Riley informed. "I'll be there soon, leave me, let me get ready," Adam directed.

Adam walked to the foyer to greet the servants. "Hello, my name is Adam Xilee," he shook their hands. "Faeduntu Vercianiss, Master Xilee," Faeduntu bowed.

"Olive Wilson, my master," Olive bowed.

"Why don't you both tell me about yourselves?" Adam requested.

Faeduntu answered first, "I'm an assassin, I used to be a part of a group called The Wicked Ones. When I was in the group, my nickname was Faediss."

Then, Olive answered, "before this job, I was a courtesan. Mr. Riley saved me from the procurers that pimped me."

Adam listened to both of them with a blank face. "Welcome to the Xilee manor, go to your rooms and get ready for work," he directed.

The servants went to their rooms. Adam went back to his room, and Riley followed. "What are your thoughts about the servants?" Riley asked.

"Well, there are some problems I have with them. Faeduntu is part of an assassin group, he could be planning something." Adam warned.

"He is no longer part of the group, they were planning to kill him last night." Riley assured.

"And Olive? She is a harlot, and people are looking for her."

"I will get rid of them, they will not be a problem, and I will make sure she acts like a proper lady."

Adam glared at Riley, "these are the first two servants you have recruited, they will stay." Adam said, "I'm disappointed in you."

Adam got ready to go out, "Riley, you're going to stay here and train the servants."

"Yes, my master," Riley bowed and went to do his task.

Adam went out and walked around London, he saw the cafe where he met Cecilia. Since he had already eaten, he just sat in a chair, looking outside. He noticed a man looking rather conspicuous, he was dressed in a long black overcoat. His long, grey hair blocking his eyes. He was eating what looked like dog treats, and walked into a funeral parlor called The Undertaker. Adam decided to meet the Undertaker, he walked to the funeral parlor. As he walked in, he noticed it was very dark, he closed the door and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Adam heard a low giggle, "Welcome, sir! I don't believe I've had the pleasure to meet you?" The Undertaker chuckled. Adam had second thoughts about meeting the stranger, but he is already in the parlor. He reached out his hand to shake, "Adam Xilee, sir." The Undertaker smiled, "you may call me The Undertaker," he said, shaking Adam's hand, "pleasure to meet you, Adam. Please sit." he requested, they sat on partly made coffins. "Would you like tea, Mr. Xilee?" Undertaker asked. "No, thank you," Adam replied. "Well then, maybe you'll like information?"Undertaker proposed. "Information?" Adam echoed. "Yes, about anyone. I'm quite omniscient." Undertaker said with a chuckle.

Adam thought for a second, maybe The Undertaker knew something about the Chinese Mafia.

"Do you know about the Chinese mafia?" Adam questioned. "The Tamoshiro mafia? Well, I can tell you it's more of a dynasty than a mafia. The Tamoshiro family is most of the 38 members. They have quite a reputation with the Scotland yard. They have opium dens all around London. Government officials have been killed by them many times. They are wanted by the yard, but they have not yet been found." Undertaker informed. "How do you know this?" Adam asked. Undertaker leaned back slightly and put his hands up as if he had proven something, "I told you, I'm omniscient." he joked.

Adam thanked him and left the funeral parlor. He wanted to meet Cecilia again. He walked to the Irreverent manor. He knocked on the door and Cecilia answered, "Hello, Adam. Please, come in." She welcomed. "Thank you" Adam walked in. They walked into the sitting room.

"How are you, today?" Cecilia asked.

"Very well, and you?"

"Great! I wanted to ask you something."

"What was that?"

"I know we've only known each other for a few days, but I really like you. I would like to be in a relationship with you."

"I like you too, Cecilia. I would like to be in a relationship with you too. Would your parents approve, though?"

"I'm sure they will, although they are currently out of the country on business."

Adam learned a lot about Cecilia during the conversation, they talked until Riley went to get Adam. Hey said goodbye to Cecilia and left. Adam decided to walk to his manor and talk with his butler. "So I found out some things about the mafia, it's also known as the Tamoshiro mafia. They are an enemy of Scotland yard, and they have opium dens around London." He informed Riley. "Hmm, I will try to find some opium dens, then." He said as they walked by the Phantomhive manor. All of a sudden they heard "MAMA MIA!" Adam looked around, shocked. "What was that?" He asked. Riley looked around for a second then smiled, "Mr. Damiano." He answered. "Come, my master, it's getting late."

Adam and Riley got to his manor and Adam got ready to go to sleep. "Riley, you know you're job, recruit two more servants." He ordered then went to sleep. "Yes, my master. Goodnight."

_I am now continuing this after a long hiatus. By October, I should have the next chapter published. Honestly, I've been looking for a document thing, whatever they're called, that works for . I tried using GoogleDocs, but it didn't work. I found Microsoft Word on the Google store. I'll be using that to update the Xilee Contract and maybe write more Original Stories or FanFics._


End file.
